


we don't talk anymore

by Lexi_the_ladybug



Category: Pitch Perfect
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8264861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexi_the_ladybug/pseuds/Lexi_the_ladybug





	

_We don't talk anymore, we don't talk anymore We don't talk anymore, like we used to do We don't love anymore What was all of it for? Oh, we don't talk anymore, like we used to do_

Beca stared at her phone re reading the text message continuously, once the message finally sank in tears started to sting her eyes. Jesse had broken up with her through a text message, who does that? apparently he does. She continued to stare at the single message that was shattering her heart, he didn't even have the courtesy to use proper English 

"srry becs its not wrking out anymre" she threw her phone at the wall flinching hearing the glass shatter, she didn't care anymore he was the only one who she had let in beside her step sister Aubrey and her bsstfriend Stacie. 

_ just heard you found the one you've been looking  _ _ You've been looking for _   
_ I wish I would have known that wasn't me _   
_ Cause even after all this time I still wonder _   
_ Why I can't move on _   
_ Just the way you did so easily _

its been two weeks sense Jesse had broken up with her through message. She was leaning against her favorite tree on campass waiting for Aubrey to come pick her up for their weekly date. She happened to look up and there was Jesse flirting with none other than Chloe Beale, she sighed and shut her eyes tightly, how did he move on so fast? Did he ever really love her or was she just his toy? Beca was pulled out of her thoughts by the light touch of a hand on her shoulder, she jumped and flinched away from the touch. She was relived when she found it was only Aubrey. 

"Ready to go bug?" The blonde smiled apologetically at the brunette not meaning to scare her.  beca glanced back in Jesse's direction before she nodded gathering her things quietly. Aubrey glanced up where beca was just looking and her heart broke for her younger sister, she never liked Jesse his presence just gave her a bad feeling, she was right he was an utter asshole and he's lucky beca wouldn't let Aubrey or Stacie near him. 

"I'm ready..." Aubrey almost missed beca's voice with how quiet she said it. She smiled softly linking her arm with beca's. 

"Where to bug?" Beca smiled lightly at the nickname Aubrey gave her, it amazed beca how well they got along Now before they were always at each others throats, picking fights over every little thing but now Aubrey was her lifesaver she wouldn't know how to cope without the blonde by her side. 

"Can we go to Chester's?" 

"Of course bug the one by the house?" At beca's nod of confirmation she began walking to her truck beca not far behind her.

_ Don't wanna know  What kind of dress you're wearing tonight _   
_ If he's holding onto you so tight _   
_ The way I did before _   
_ I overdosed _   
_ Should've known your love was a game _   
_ Now I can't get you out of my brain _   
_ Oh, it's such a shame _

while eating at Chester's Jessie and his new arm candy walked in causing beca to lose her appetite, why was he everywhere?  She placed her half eaten sandwich down feeling sick at the way he was holding her tight like he use to do to her, and her holding just as tight onto him. She glanced at Aubrey with pleading eyes but Aubrey was to engrossed in her phone, probably telling Stacie where they're at. She lightly nudged Aubrey's leg with her foot causing green eyes to lock onto her story blue ones.

"Can we go home? Please.." Aubrey glanced up and glared at the sight she saw, Jesse and Chloe kissing up a storm in the booth across from them.

"Of course bug, c'mon well go home and listen to some music while eating mom's left over pie okay? " beca nodded just wanting to get out of the diner and fast, she abruptly stood and started walking towards Aubrey's truck leaving said girl to clean up their mess.


End file.
